


Art for ‘Sovereign’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DCRB18, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Original prompt and additional art for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018





	Art for ‘Sovereign’

For my second submission for [DCRB](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com) I was lucky enough to once again get paired with the lovely [Superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney). We’ve worked together on a number of occasions, usually brought together by our mutual love for fantasy stories.

As usual she outdid herself and wrote an absolutely beautiful story based on my original prompt, going above and beyond both in word count and world building. Don’t miss out and make sure you read ‘[Sovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982902/chapters/34723352)’ and show her some love:)

 

 

 

 

All art was made with Procreate on an iPad Pro, text from Inkpad.

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb18s)

[Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/175307994160/title-sovereign-artist-aceriee)

 

 

 

Sovereign, original prompt 

 

Wedding

 

Wrestling

 

 

 

 

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 


End file.
